Whack
by Kyu127
Summary: Seperti apa rasanya pengkhianatan? Seperti apa rasanya berkhianat? Cerita ini akan mewakili jawaban dari kedua pertanyaan tersebut.
1. I

**Bebas berkomentar dan mengkritik.  
Waspada perpindahan POV dan perubahan alur tanpa warning.**

* * *

 **Salah satu rumah sakit di kota ini, 11 AGUSTUS 11:22 PM**

Suara tangis bayi memecah keheningan malam. Menandai bertambahnya anggota keluargaku. Bukan, Anggota keluarganya. Setidaknya aku pernah menjadi anggota keluarganya. Aku mengangkat tasku dan sekali lagi mengintip di balik kaca pintu ruang persalinan, sebelum akhirnya suara tangis itu meredup karena jarak yang kubuat sendiri.

Aku masih bisa mengingat wajah bahagia orang yang pernah kuanggap sebagai orang paling penting hingga detik dimana aku memutuskan berhenti memanggilnya 'papa'. Wajah papa, bukan, wajah orang itu tanpa menutupi apapun memancarkan kebahagiaannya, menyambut lahirnya anggota keluarganya.

 _'papa, terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang telah papa berikan padaku sampai papa yang menghancurkannya sendiri'_

Aku menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang begitu panjang. Tujuanku saat ini hanyalah pintu keluar rumah sakit, meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu tempat yang harus kutuju setelahnya.

 _Menjauh, menjauh darinya, menjauh dari hidupnya_. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

 **Lobby rumah sakit**

"Miku..." panggil seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing di telingaku. Aku berhenti tanpa memutar tubuhku, memunggungi sumber suara itu.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat saudarimu?" lanjutnya.

"Setelah mama, kau akan meninggalkanku juga, kan?" suara datar dari mulutku. 'Orang itu ' membisu tak dapat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku, seperti yang kuduga.

"Satu pesanku. Jika kelak dia telah tumbuh besar, jangan tinggalkan dia hanya karena wanita lain" kataku dan meninggalkannya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

* * *

Aku terus berlari entah kemana dengan pandanganku yang memburam karena air mata yang telah membendung di pelupuk mataku.

"Hmp..!"

Seseorang menggenggam tanganku dari belakang.

 _Apakah 'Orang itu' atau penjahat?_

Saat ini aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik, bahkan seandainya aku mati pun tidak aka nada artinya.

"Miku" panggil seseorang di belakangku. Aku mengenali suara ini. Suara ini bukan milik 'orang itu'.

"L-Len?" aku memutar badanku dan segera meluapkan sedihku di pundaknya.

* * *

 **11 AGUSTUS 11:30 PM**

Malam ini begitu dingin. Bukan hanya karena malam yang semakin larut, Namun hujan baru saja selesai membasahi tiap sudut kota ini, tempat dimana aku dibesarkan. Meskipun selama aku hidup di kota ini tidak banyak perubahan, namun aku tidak pernah bosan dengan tempat ini. Ada banyak kenangan yang tumbuh bersamaku di sini. Dibandingkan dengan kota - kota besar yang memiliki arsitektur gedung pencakar langit, tempat ini memiliki keindahannya sendiri. _Yah, mungkin karena kenangan..._

 _'Beep beep aho aho'_

Ponselku menyanyikan _Ringtone_ pesan masuk yang sengaja 'ku khususkan untuk seseorang. Walaupun seseorang ini spesial dan berarti bagi hidupku, namun itu bukanlah alasan utama mengapa aku mengkhususkan pesan darinya. Sifatnya yang seindah neraka, semanis penderitaan, dan juga seharum bunga bangkai memaksaku untuk segera membalas pesannya jika aku tidak mau mati begitu tiba di rumah nanti.

 _from :Rin_

 _Len-nii, jangan lupa membeli pesananku dan jangan lama - lama! ini sudah larut malam._

Aku mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirku. Mendengar Rin, saudari kembarku mencemaskanku membuatku sedikit senang. Yah, walau ada kemungkinan Rin hanya mencemaskan pesanannya. Aku baru saja menghancurkan semangatku sendiri.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan mengangkat wajahku mengawali langkah yang terasa menjadi lebih berat.

 _'Hiks.._ _._ _hiks_ _..._ _'_

"Isak tangis?" gumamku sembari memalingkan wajahku ke gadis yang baru saja melewatiku.

Instingku segera menuntunku untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Wajahnya yang tertutup gelapnya malam membuatku sulit melihat wajahnya. Namun dari seragam yang ia gunakan…

 _VOCA_ _SHS?_

Sekolah yang sama denganku. Tunggu dulu, bukankah aneh jika masih mengenakan seragam pada selarut ini?

Selagi mengikutinya, kedua mataku terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Sebagai catatan, aku tidak sedang berpikiran mesum.

Gantungan negi itu,kan... Ah! tidak mungkin. Pasti banyak yang memiliki gantungan itu, tapi gaya rambut itu...

"Miku" panggilku sembari menggemgam tangannya dengan sedikit keraguan, bahkan aku siap melarikan diri seandainya aku salah orang. Hal yang saat ini menjadi keyakinan bahwa gadis ini adalah Miku ialah gantungan negi yang menggantung di tasnya dan rambut kuncir duanya yang berwarna tosca.

Gadis itu berhenti dan memutar badannya.

 _A_ _ku benar?_

Entah aku harus senang karena tebakanku tepat atau harus sedih melihat keadaan orang yang ku kenal seperti ini.

"L-Len" kata Miku dengan suara yang bergetar seiring dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari sudut matanya. Aku hanya dapat menyumbangkan bahuku yang tidak lebih tinggi dari bahunya dan mengusap rambutnya lembut. Tubuhnya bergemetar, dan juga dingin.

 _Apa benar gadis ini Miku?_

 _Dimana rambut twintail yang selalu kulihat menjulur indah?_

 _Dimana senyum yang selalu manis dipandang?_

 _Kenapa ia menangis?_

Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan langsung padanya saat ini. Namun membaca keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, aku memutuskan mengajaknya ke rumahku. Ya baiklah, bukan rumahku. Rumah kediaman keluarga Kagamine, tempat dimana aku dan Rin tinggal. Tapi aku kan Kagamine Len. Jadi, kurasa tidak salah jika mengklaim itu rumahku juga.

* * *

 **Rumah** **k** **ediaman Kagamine**

Aku menekan bel rumahku berkali - kali dengan tempo lambat.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih, Rin? Apa ia sedang keluar? Ah, tidak mungkin." Pikirku mengambil setiap detil kemungkinan.

Aku kembali menekan bel dengan mempercepat tempo dan meningkatkan intesitasnya, berharap Rin mendengarnya, seandainya ia tertidur.

 _klek_

Suara kunci pintu rumah, menandakan Rin sedang membuka pintu.

"Ih! Bisakah sedikit lebih sabar ?" gerutu Rin dengan muka merah mendidih seakan ingin melepaskan uap panas dari hidung dan kedua telinganya. Tentu ia sudah tahu siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

"Ah! Mana pesanan- " kata Rin terputus begitu melihat Miku yang berdiri di balik punggungku.

"Silahkan masuk, Miku " kataku mempersilahkan masuk.

Melihat ekspresi Rin, pasti ia ingin bertanya pada Miku. Namun dengan sigap aku mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Ini teh, minumlah selagi hangat" kata Rin menyuguhkan secangkir teh pada Miku yang masih duduk termenung di ruang tamu. Beberapa saat ia memandangi teh tersebut dan mulai menyeruputnya perlahan. Dari gesture yang ia tunjukkan, pasti ia kedinginan.

"Jika kamu sudah merasa lebih baik, aku telah menyiapkan air hangat. Kamu bisa meminjam bajuku, kok!" seru Rin sembari menutupi punggung Miku dengan handuk tebal. Miku hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

 **VOCA SHS , Ruang kelas 2-B , 4 AGUSTUS 02:12 PM**

Tidak ada suara yang dapat kudengar selain suara tawa canda dari seluruh penghuni kelas ini. Meskipun aku sudah mengatur volume ponselku dan mengabaikan peringatan batas aman, namun suara musik yang mengalir melalui ear _phone_ -ku tidak dapat mengalahkan suara bising kelas. Hal wajar yang selalu 'ku jalani di masa sekolah.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandai berakhirnya jam istirahat sekaligus menandai mulainya jam pelajaran seni. Suara canda tawa yang selama jam istirahat 'ku dengar lenyap seiring langkah kaki sang guru seni, Luka-sensei mendekati kelas bersama seorang gadis. _seorang gadis?_

"Perkenalkan ini Hatsune Miku, Hatsune-san baru pindah ke kota ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi mohon bersikap ramah padanya" Luka-sensei memperkenal Miku, diakhiri dengan gerak membungkuk tanda salam dari Miku. Rambut Miku yang twintail panjang berayun ke depan lalu ke belakang di saat ia membungkuk terlihat lucu. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum, dan tanpa kusadari ada yang memperhatikanku.

"Len, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" bisik seseorang yang berada di salah satu ujung mejaku, _**chairmate**_ -ku, Aria dengan nada menggoda, atau mungkin meledek. Aku hanya memasang _deathglare_ padanya.

 _aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama?_

"Baiklah, izinkan aku akan menjadi cupid kalian" bisiknya lagi sembari mengemasi barangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku memasang wajah heran. sementara Aria hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dia pindah tempat duduk?" gumamku sembari mencerna apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kagamine-san.." Luka-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku tanpa membiarkanku mendapat jawaban.

"S-saya?" jawabku seadanya dengan jiwaku yang belum terkumpul semua.

"Iya, kagamine Len. Memangnya ada berapa Kagamine di kelas ini?" lanjut Luka-sensei yang mendapatiku melewatkan sesi perkenalan gadis itu, Hatsune Miku.

"T-tapi" kataku mencoba melakukan perlawanan. Di kelas ini memang hanya ada satu Kagamine, tapi di sekolah ini setidaknya ada dua Kagamine, aku dan Kagamine Rin yang merupakan saudari kembarku. Namun Luka-sensei yang mengetahui rencanaku segera memotongku. Tentu saja memotong perkataanku. Luka-sensei merupakan guru yang baik.

"Nah, Hatsune-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Kagamine-san" kata Luka-sensei pada Miku yang sekaligus menjelaskan apa maksud dari Aria. Aku dapat melihat senyum puas tersimpul pada wajah Aria.

Beberapa saat kemudian kelas dimulai tanpa ada yang berbeda, kecuali Miku dan...

 _perasaanku?_

* * *

 **Rumah kediaman Kagamine , 12 Agustus 00:10 AM**

"Len-nii, sebaiknya Len-nii tidak _'mengintip'_ Miku-san di saat aku di kamarku, ya!" ucap Rin.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Memangnya aku tipe pria seperti apa yang suka mengintip tanpa izin. Lagian dari ukuran yang kulihat, pasti bentuk milik Miku akan...

 _Plaak_

Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Astaga Len, apa yang kamu pikirkan.

Aku menghela nafas dan menyalakan _PSP_ -ku untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Beberapa saat kemudian Rin keluar dari kamarnya membawa 1 stel piyama dan...

 _Kenapa banyak sekali 'pakaian dalam'? kan hanya untuk Miku..._

Mataku secara naluri tertuju pada dada Rin, rata.

 _Plaak_

Aku menampar sisi lain pipiku sendiri. Astaga Len, kamu ini kenapa?!

"Len-nii, ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan nada menginvestigasi. Aku menelan ludah. Jika salah menjawab, mungkin jawabanku akan menjadi kata - kata terakhirku.

 _Ting tong_

Seseorang yang menekan bel adalah penyelamatku. Rin memalingkan wajah dan pikirannya ke arah pintu.

"Len-nii, sebaiknya Len-nii lihat siapa yang datang selarut ini." perintah Rin. _Eh kok aku?!_

"Aku mau mengantarkan baju ini ke Miku." Lanjutnya seakan dapat membaca pikiranku. Yah, mungkin karena ikatan saudara kami sudah terlalu kuat.

"Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu, Kagamine Len" sapa lelaki dengan usia tidak lebih dari 30 tahun. Jas rapih menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar namun proposional. Di belakangnya berdiri dua pria berbadan tegap, sepertinya _bodyguard_.

 _Aku tidak mengenal orang ini, tapi dia mengetahui namaku?_

"Maaf, tapi anda siapa?" tanyaku sopan sembari memperlebar pintu, menunjukkan seluruh diriku.

"Saya Yuuma. Dan dari informasi yang saya dapat , Miku ada disini" jelas lelaki tersebut, Yuuma.

"Apa anda kerabatnya? Pasti anda datang ingin menjemputnya, ya?" tanyaku lagi. Lelaki itu, Yuuma mengangguk pelan.

"Silahkan masuk, Miku ada didalam" kataku mempersilahkan masuk.

* * *

 **Ruang tamu**

"Jika saya boleh tahu, apa hubungan anda dengan Miku?" aku membuka percakapan sembari menyuguhkan teh hangat.

"Maaf merepotkan, saya adalah adik dari ibu tiri Miku. Tentu akan sulit baginya untuk mengenalku, mengingat kami baru bertemu beberapa kali." Jawabnya sembari menyeruput teh yang telah kusuguhkan. Aku hanya menggangguk dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Kenapa Miku dan Rin lama sekali ?! Aku tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan lagi" gerutuku dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu sungkan untuk bertanya. Melihat keadaan Miku, kau pasti ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi bukan?" Yuuma membuka percakapan.

"Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Miku, tapi jika itu rahasia keluarga anda..." kataku berhati-hati.

"Jadi kau belum menanyakan apapun pada Miku?" tanya Yuuma dengan senyum tipis yang tak dapat kuartikan. aku menggeleng.

Salah satu bodyguard yang berdiri di belakang Yuuma meletakan sebuah koper hitam di atas meja yang memisahkan aku dan Yuuma. Aku menelan ludah, sekali lagi.

 _Di dalam koper ini ... uang yang banyak kan?_

Tidak! pasti aku akan disuruh melakukan pekerjaan kotor jika menerima seluruh uang ini. Sebaiknya aku mengambil sebagian saja, dengan begitu ikatan kontraknya akan tipis dan pasti akan mudah bagiku membatalkan kontraknya. Kamu jenius Len!

Melihat gelagatku yang penasaran, Yuuma segera membuka koper tersebut. Dugaanku salah, namun tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Yuuma mengeluarkan isi koper tersebut. Sekali lagi aku menelan ludahku dalam - dalam.

"Kagamine Len kelak akan menjadi seorang pria, dan aku adalah pria. Terkadang pria sejati harus membuat keputusan yang sulit, bukan?" kata Yuuma dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Apa maksudmu?" kataku sembari terus memperhatikan isi koper yang kini sudah berada di genggaman Yuuma.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku benci berakting." Yuuma menodongkan sebuah pistol, benda yang merupakan isi koper tersebut. Aku membulatkan mataku, jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Dalam hitungan detik keringat sudah membasahi tubuhku.

"Baik, biar kupermudah. kau bawa Miku sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di sini, maka keluargamu, terutama saudarimu akan selamat." lanjut Yuuma sembari meletakkan secarik kertas di atas meja. Aku diam tak dapat bergerak, bahkan untuk berpikir pun tak bisa.

Yuuma menarik pistolnya dari hadapan wajahku dan bergegas keluar pintu.

"Terima kasih atas keramahannya, Kagamine Len" katanya dengan tatapan merendahkan sebelum wajahnya hilang di balik pintu.

Aku masih terdiam pada tempatku semula, mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Len-nii, tadi siapa?" Tanya Rin yang sepertinya baru datang. Sementara Miku berdiri di belakangnya dengan pakaian yang sudah sangat familiar di mataku, piyama motif jeruk milik Rin.

Sangat cantik, namun sayang kehidupanmu tidak secantik dirimu.

"Bukan siapa - siapa" jawabku bohong sembari mengambil secarik kertas yang tinggalkan Yuuma. Aku bergegas ke kamarku tanpa sepatah kata.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas keramahannya, kagamine Len" suara pria samar - samar terdengar. Aku mencoba mengintip dari sela - sela lemari kaca yang dijadikan sebagai pemisah antara ruang tamu dan ruang makan.

 _Orang itu..._

"Miku, apa kamu kenal orang itu?" Tanya Rin setengah berbisik, aku baru menyadari kehadirannya di balik punggungku. Aku terkejut, sementara Rin hanya tersenyum mendapatiku sedang menguping.

"Ti-tidak." Jawabku.

Rin segera menuju ke Len, aku mengikutinya.

"Len-nii, tadi siapa?" Tanya Rin begitu sesampainya. Wajah Len tampak terkejut karena kehadiran kami.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Len meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Tapi melihat ekspresi Len, pasti ada sesuatu.

* * *

 **Rumah kediaman Kagamine, Kamar Rin**

Kecurigaanku yang mendalam membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi kemarin, bahkan saat hari baru saja dimulai, sudah ada hal yang terjadi. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan pada Len. Jika saja aku bisa mengenali orang itu, aku tidak perlu bertanya pada Len dan bisa tidur pulas seperti Rin yang berada di sebelahku. Yah, Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Len.

Aku berjinjit perlahan menuju kamar Len yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Rin, berharap tidak membangunkan Rin maupun Len jikalau ia sudah terlelap.

Pintunya terbuka?

"Kamu belum tidur?" tanyaku memberanikan diri mendekati Len yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya dengan tatapan ke luar jendela.

"Kamu sendiri?" membalikkan pertanyaanku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku terdiam.

"Kedua orang tua kami berpisah karena kesibukan masing - masing, dan seakan membuang kami." kata Len pelan.

"Mereka berpikir dengan uang saja cukup" lanjutnya namun dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Len?" aku memberanikan diri menyela kalimat Len.

"Rin satu - satunya yang kumiliki dan akan kujaga semampuku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menyakitinya, meskipun nyawaku taruhannya." Len menatapku tajam. Untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak mengerti apa yang Len ingin katakan. Namun kata ' _mereka_ ' jelas memberi petunjuk bagiku.

"Orang itu, mencariku kan?" tanyaku. Len tidak menjawab, kembali memalingkan pandangannya.

"Padahal kamu dan Rin telah berbaik hati padaku, tapi aku malah mengancam keselamatan kalian. Aku sungguh menyesal, aku akan pergi" kataku sebelum aku berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakiku, Len menahan tanganku.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan Rin, orang yang kusayangi. tapi aku juga tidak akan pernah mengorbankan orang yang kucintai." kata Len menatap mataku. Warna sapphire blue dari iris mata Len begitu menawan. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah. Untuk beberapa detik aku terbuai.

"Tapi Len, ini bukanlah saatnya untuk cerita drama romansa. Realitas berkata lain." Aku melepas genggaman Len dengan lembut dan membuat jarak.

"Pikirkan Rin dan keluargamu. Jangan bertindak egois."

Len terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian memberikan secarik kertas padaku.

"Ini dari pria itu, Yuuma" kata Len membuang wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas kebaikannya, sebaiknya jaga hubunganmu dengan keluargamu." pesanku sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar Len. Kurasa kalimat terakhirku tadi bukanlah bagian yang pantas untuk 'ku ucapkan.

* * *

 **Pintu Barat Taman Kota , 13 Agustus 00:05 AM**

Di sinilah aku berdiri bersama Len. Tempat yang begitu sepi dan usang tak terawat. Gerbang pintu barat di depan kami, sebuah papan penunjuk jalan di belakang kami, lampu taman yang redup di sisi kiri dan sisi kanan kami, tepat seperti yang tertera di kertas yang diberikan Yuuma.

"Begitu hari ke-13 pada bulan ini berusia 13 menit, berdirilah di sebelah timur gerbang taman dan menoleh ke arah belakang, karena saya sudah berada di sana" ucap Len membaca sebagian tulisan pada kertas pemberian Yuuma.

"Dasar bodoh. Permainan apa ini?" gerutu Len.

"Permainan predator puncak rantai makanan" sahutku tanpa melirik Len. Len terlihat bingung.

"Jika kamu ingin menjaga keselamatan Rin, ikuti saja permainannya." jelasku.

"Di sini nyawamu juga menjadi taruhan, kenapa kamu bisa begitu tenang?" tanya Len heran.

 _plok…plok…plok…_

Suara tepuk tangan dari belakang kami. Seketika kami menoleh kebelakang. Seorang pria berjalan dari kegelapan dengan stelan jas hitam. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari identitas pria tersebut, Yuuma.

"Tidak kusangka Kagamine Len adalah seorang pria sejati, kini kita akan saling menepati janji, kan?"

Len hanya terdiam. Tentu ucapan itu bukanlah pujian baginya.

"Sudah waktunya Miku..." Yuuma mengeluarkan _dog collar_ berwarna hitam dari sakunya. Len menatap Yuuma dan berbalik pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata.

"Terima kasih, Len." setengah berbisik pada Len yang masih berjarak beberapa langkah dariku.

Aku mengambil _dog collar_ tersebut dan melingkarkannya pada leherku. Yuuma segera menarik tali _dog collar_ , memaksaku mengikutinya menuju sebuah van hitam.

"Baiklah, lakukan 'pembersihan'." perintah Yuuma.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pembersihan' ?" aku membulatkan mataku pada Yuuma.

Salah satu bodyguard Yuuma melepaskan sebuah tembakan pada Len yang berjalan memunggungiku. Nafasku menjadi berat. Pupilku melebar menyaksikan Len terjatuh dengan cairan merah mengalir di dada kirinya. Tali dog collar menjadi menegang karena tubuhku memaksa berlari mendekati Len, tepat seperti seekor anjing yang ingin berlari.

"Dia mati sebagai pria sejati" bisik Yuuma.

"LEN... LEN...LEN..." aku berkali - kali memanggil namanya, berharap ia menjawab. Namun bibir Len sama sekali tidak memberi respon.

Sedih, ingin menangis, ingin marah, kecewa, menyesal semua menjadi satu dan mengalir di tiap tetes air mataku yang berjatuhan dengan cepatnya. Sebanyak apapun aku memanggil namanya, sekeras apapun aku berteriak, Len tetap tidak menjawab.

Len telah mati karena... aku?

Pandanganku menjadi gelap.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Ornamen serba kuning dan emas pada langit - langit ruangan. Sebuah vas bunga di atas meja kecil berada di samping kasur besar yang kutiduri. Aku memposisikan tubuhku untuk duduk dan mengusap kepalaku yang terasa pusing.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Miku - chan?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pink senada dengan warna irisnya tengah duduk di sudut ruangan dengan senyuman padaku. Mataku berkeliling menatap tiap inci ruangan, mencari pintu keluar.

"Dimana aku?" suaraku pelan.

"Tentu saja di rumah, Miku." jawabnya sembari menyeruput teh di tangannya.

"Ini bukan di rumah! Biarkan aku pergi!" Bentakku.

"Tidak sebelum kau menemui Rinto - sama." ucapnya.

"Hah?!" aku membulatkan mataku. Mengulang memori ucapannya. Orang itu hanya tersenyum.

Semenit kemudian seorang pria setengah baya masuk. Rambutnya blonde mengibas bersamaan dengan piyama panjang yang ia kenakan. Terlihat bulu dada tebal di balik piyamanya.

"Aku permisi dulu, Rinto - sama " pria berambut pink membungkukkan badannya.

"Kerja bagus, Yuuma" ucap orang yang dipanggil Rinto - sama sembari menepuk pundak Yuuma.

 _klek_

Pintu tertutup perlahan, meninggalkan aku dan pria ini, Rinto. Rinto memalingkan wajahnya padaku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti.

"Dia pria yang menyebalkan, ya?" kata Rinto yang mengambil sebuah kamera dan memangsangkannya pada tripod yang mengarah padaku.

"Kalian membunuh Len!" teriakku. aku melemparkan selimut dan turun dari kasur.

Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini. Menuju pintu dimana Yuuma menghilang.

 _Bhuuk_

Aku terjatuh. Sesuatu menahan kakiku. Seutas rantai mengikat pergelangan kaki kananku pada salah satu kaki kasur.

"Astaga... kamu harus sedikit lebih tenang, Miku-chan" ucap Rinto mendekat padaku. Sebesar apapun aku berusaha, rantai ini mencegahku membuat jarak dari Rinto.

Rinto mengelus pipiku dengan tangan kasarnya. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Apa yang kau ingin-" Rinto menutup bibirku dengan jarinya.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Miku-chan" bisik Rinto di telingaku.

Aku mencoba memberontak dari pelukan pria ini, namun tenaganya jauh lebih kuat. Saat ini bahkan aku hanya bisa pasrah, bahkan saat pria yang berusia puluhan tahun di atasku ini melucuti pakaianku.

"Kenapa..." lirihku.

"Tidak kusangka, aku dapat merasakan tubuh putri terbuang dari penguasa paling disegani" ucap Rinto dengan senyum menyudut di salah satu pipinya.

Penguasa paling disegani, papa?

Kalian bercanda. Pria bajingan seperti dia tidak pantas disegani. Hanya karena dia penerus salah satu klan yakuza, bukan berarti harus kalian takuti, bodoh.

"Kenapa... kalian orang dewasa. Tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku" aku menundukan wajah. Membiarkan pria ini, Rinto memjelajahi setiap bagian tubuhku.

Pasrah? Ya, aku pasrah.

Kenapa? Kalian tau apa? Aku hanyalah wanita jalang, begitulah dari dulu sampai kapanpun.

Iya, aku sudah terbiasa melayani setiap pria kenalan ayahku. Kini kalian sudah tahu betapa menjijikannya diriku.

Kalian bisa bilang aku tidaklah lebih baik dari sampah, karena itu tidak akan menaikan derajatku sedikit pun.

Tentu ini semua bukan atas dasar keinginanku.

* * *

 **1 tahun yang lalu, 25 Januari 08:00 PM**

"Papa, sudah pulang,ya?" kataku menyambut kepulangan ayahku. Aroma alkohol tercium pekat darinya. Bajunya lusuh dengan dasi yang melingkar seadanya pada lingkar lehernya.

"Diam kau, bodoh" jawabnya mendorong tubuhku.

Hal yang selalu kulihat setiap papa pulang. Papa akan bersikap begitu kasar saat pulang kalah berjudi. Dan jika menang, papa akan pulang membawa wanita malam. Mengusirku dari kamarku dan membiarkanku terlelap di bangku ruang tamu. Begitu selesai, papa akan menyuruhku merapihkan kasurku sementara papa kembali tidur di kamarnya setelah memberi uang pada wanita yang telah melayaninya. Bau amis, darah, pakaian dalam yang tertinggal, bahkan alat yang mereka sebut kondom merupakan hal yang biasa kujumpai. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh. Selama papa senang, selama papa tinggal bersamaku, aku tidak akan mengeluh.

Namun andai mama tidak pergi...

Papa selalu pergi dengan pakaian rapi, namun penampilamnya 180 derajat berbeda saat pulang. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa pekerjaan papa. Hingga di saat dimana wanita itu, dia yang menjadi pendamping hidup papa sekarang, datang.

* * *

 **1 tahun yang lalu, 13 November**

 _Tok...tok..._

Aku mengetuk pintu dan memberi salam sebelum membuka pintu. Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan meletakannya di rak. Perjalanan pergi dan pulang sekolah memang melelahkan.

"Ada tamu?" gumamku menyadari beberapa pasang sepatu asing tergeletak di depan pintu.

Aku mendapati seorang wanita dengan pakaian rapi tengah duduk berhadapan dengan papa. Lalu ada 2 pria besar berdiri di belakang wanita itu.

"Dia... anakmu?" tanyanya pada pria berambut biru, papa. Papa terdiam tidak menjawab.

Kenapa papa tidak menjawab?

Wanita itu berdiri dan menatap wajahku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu sinis.

"Miku. S-shion Miku" jawabku. Tatapan 2 pria besar dan wanita menjadi begitu tajam.

"Jadi, ini anakmu, Kaito?" wanita itu membalikan pandangannya pada papa. Papa tetap terdiam.

"Kaito, kamu tahu, kan..." wanita itu mendekati papa dengan nada manja.

"Aku tidak mau kamu teringat dengan masa lalumu. Kamu mencintaiku, bukan?" wanita itu merayu Kaito dalam pangkuan.

"Tapi dia anakku" jawab kaito. Aku tersenyum senang.

Papa, mengakuiku...

"Pasti sulit untuk membuangnya begitu saja" lanjut papa. Seperti cat basah pada dinding yang diterpa hujan, senyumku memudar.

"Kaito... itu hal yang mudah. Asalkan kamu mengikuti semua perkataanku, kamu akan bahagia." wanita itu mengelus pipi papa dengan manja sebelum beranjak menuju pintu, diikuti kedua pria besar tersebut.

Setelah ketiga orang itu menghilang di balik pintu, aku berjalan menuju papa.

"Pa..." mataku sudah memancarkan kaca - kaca yang siap melebur menjadi air mata.

Papa berdiri tanpa memandangku.

"Sebaiknya mulailah menggunakan marga ibumu, Miku." katanya datar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Aku menutup mulutku. Menyembunyikan isak tangisku.

Singkatnya, semenjak hari itu, tidak ada lagi Shion Miku. Aku, Hatsune Miku.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, aku menghadiri acara pernikahan papa, maksudku kaito dengan wanita itu, Gumiya. Namun, aku hanya hadir sebagai tamu biasa. Tidak ada yang memperlakukanku istimewa, semua mata hanya tertuju pada pasangan baru yang merayakan hari peresmian mereka.

Pada hari pernikahan ini juga aku menyadari beberapa hal. Semenjak mama meninggal, papa dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai bank dan memulai karir baru sebagai anggota geng yakuza, dibawah naungan klan yang dipimpin ayah dari Gumiya. Setelah ayah Gumiya tewas dalam bentrokan dengan aparat keamanan, Gumiya menjadi penerus tunggal. Namun, bukan kodrat wanita memimpin klan yakuza. Shion Kaito, papa, secara kebetulan memikat hati Gumiya dan membuatnya kini menjadi penerus salah satu klan yakuza, klan Shion.

Semua terlihat manis, bukan?

Namun dimana ada kebahagiaan tentu akan ada kesengsaraan. Dan untuk mempertahankan kebahagiaan, harus ada yang sengsara. Untuk mempertahankan kebahagiaan, papa mengorbankanku

* * *

"Papa, ini apa...?" teriaku saat beberapa pria, yang merupakan anggota klan shion melucuti celanaku. Aku berusaha berontak, namun pria lainnya menahanku.

Kaito hanya terdiam seakan tidak terjadi apa - apa di depan matanya. Wanita itu, Gumiya hanya tersenyum.

 _Csss..._

"Aaaaah" teriakku begitu sebuah besi panas menyentuh kulit itu meninggalkan bekas berupa cap dengan simbol aneh.

"Selamat bergabung dengan klan ini, Miku" ucap Gumiya dengan jari - jarinya bermain pada wajah Kaito. Aku terjatuh lemas menahan sakit yang masih membekas.

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku lirih.

"Sebagai budak nafsu! Buat klan ini kaya, Miku!" lanjut Gumiya tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kalian latih dia, anggap saja liburan. Tapi jangan merusak produk yang satu ini" perintah Gumiya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dalam pelukan Kaito.

"Terima kasih Gumiya - sama!" teriak serempak para pria tersebut.

Saat itu aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari budak nafsu, dan latihan apa yang harus kujalani. Pikiranku saat itu hanyalah tetap bersama papa.

Dua orang dari para pria tersebut dengan kasar menarik kedua tanganku, memaksaku bangun ke posisi duduk. Salah seorang darinya kemudian berdiri di hadapanku, mengeluarkan 'junior'-nya. Aku terperanjat.

"Jangan digigit, atau kau merasakan akibatnya!" teriaknya kasar sembari memaksa memasukkan benda keras dan panjang itu ke dalam mulutku.

Beberapa pria lain menggerayangi setiap lekuk tubuhku, dan satu di antaranya mulai menjilati daerah 'pribadi'-ku. Sementara dua orang pria yang memegangi kedua tanganku di sisi kiri dan kanan memaksa tanganku untuk melayani 'junior' mereka. Aku tidak bisa melawan. Sekalipun aku mencoba, pria - pria ini besar dan lebih kuat dariku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku dapat merasakan cairan kental dan hangat mengalir melewati kerongkonganku, tanganku, dan sebagian di tubuhku. Namun, itu bukanlah akhir. Beberapa pria lainnya datang untuk bertukar giliran.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" suara lantang yang kukenal, Kaito. Beberapa pria yang hendak memulai gilirannya mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk memberi hormat pada orang itu.

"Papa!" teriakku menangis.

Kaito mendekatiku dan melihatku yang tergeletak lemas penuh dengan cairan lengket. Kaito berjongkok 5 cm dariku. Aku menatap kaito dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"Hyaaah-" teriakku keras menahan sakit begitu salah satu jari kaito masuk ke dalam area 'pribadi'-ku.

"Kalian belum melatih bagian 'ini', ya?" gumam kaito namun dapat kudengar.

"Papa..." aku mendorong tangan kaito untuk keluar dari area 'pribadi'-ku. Kaito tersenyum.

"Papa, aku mau menyimpan ini untuk orang yang kucintai dan kusayangi. Tolong..." aku memohon penuh harap.

"Bukankah, Miku sayang sama papa?" tanya Kaito dengan nada datar. Aku terdiam membiarkan kaito menjelajahi setiap relief area 'pribadi'-ku.

"Ini akan terasa sakit di awal, namun akan nikmat setelahnya." ucap Kaito sembari mengarahkan 'junior'-nya masuk ke dalam area 'pribadi'-ku. Tentu saja yang ia ucapkan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

Aku menutup mulutku dan menggigit lidahku, menahan rasa sakit dari setiap mm yang bergerak masuk. Darah mengalir dari area 'pribadi'-ku, menandakan hilangnya status 'virgin' dari diriku. Aku hanya bisa menangis, menahan sakit, dan membiarkan mereka mempermainkanku seperti boneka hidup.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" kaito yang masih memompa tubuhnya.

"Ada lubang yang masih bisa dipakai" lanjutnya sembari memposisikan tubuhku berada di atasnya, women on top.

Beberapa pria mendekatiku. Salah seorang darinya menarik paksa rambutku agar dapat memposisikan wajahku mengarah pada 'junior'-nya. Kaito menarik kedua sisi bokongku, memperlihatkan belahan dan anusku. Seorang lainnya lalu memaksakan 'junior'-nya untuk menjelajahi jalur itu. Aku ingin berteriak, namun mulutku sudah tersumpal 'junior' lainnya.

Waktu bergulir, atas perlakuan mereka padaku hari demi hari, tidak peduli siang ataupun malam, asalkan mereka suka, aku terlatih menjadi budak pemuas nafsu. Aku selalu menjadi yang terpilih sebagai pemuas nafsu para tamu penting Kaito dan Gumiya. Mereka hanya berkata 'jika ingin tetap hidup, lakukan saja'. Kata yang selalu kutelan bulat - bulat saat harus menghadapi berbagai karakter dan hasrat tamu Kaito dan Gumiya.

Di setiap malam ataupun saat aku dapat sendiri, aku selalu bertanya dalam hati. Aku ini apa, apa statusku dalam keluarga ini. Di saat matahari menampakkan wujudnya, aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang bersekolah layaknya gadis normal. Namun begitu matahari menutup mata, aku hanyalah seorang wanita jalang pemuas para hidung belang. Memang tidak sembarang pria dapat menyentuh tubuhku, hanya tamu penting yang namanya berada dalam buku pesanan saja yang dapat menghabiskan malam bersamaku. Tiada uang yang kuterima kecuali tips dari tamu. Tiada status yang kuterima selain budak pemuas nafsu dari klan shion. Bahkan aku tidak diperbolehlan menggunakan marga shion. Jadi kugunakan marga asli mama, hatsune. seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menyadari satu hal...

Aku benci papa...

* * *

 **Tahun ini, 2 Agustus 11:00 PM**

"besok kita akan pergi,Miku. siapkan barang - barangmu." perintah kaito dingin. aku hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menatapnya.

"ada tamu ?" tanyaku datar. aku tidak ada niatan untuk mendengar jawabannya, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya. kaito mengangguk.

"selain tamu, kita akan menetap disana selama beberapa tahun, hingga kelahiran anggota baru keluarga kita."ucapnya sembari memegang sebuah pakaian bayi yang baru ia beli.

"keluargamu" bantahku ketus sembari beranjak meninggalkan kaito.

aku berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan dimana tertidur seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung tua, bersiap menyambut kelahiran, gumiya. aku berdecik sinis sebelum meninggalkannya.

.

"beruntunglah anakku diprediksikan laki - laki. jadi, aku tidak perlu lagi berlama - lama bersama kaito" ucap gumiya yang kukira sedang tidur. aku menghentikan langkahku dan kembali mengintip.

"setelah kelahiran penerus tahta ini, biarkan saya yang mengurus" jawab lawan bicara gumiya. pria berambut pink dengan stelan jas rapih. orang yang tidak pernah kulihat. sekalipun pria tersebut anggota klan shion, aku seharusnya sudah tahu. kecerobohanku, aku terlalu ingin tahu sampai menurunkan kewaspadaanku. wajahku menabrak pintu tersebut dan membuatnya bergerak. sebelum pintu terbuka, aku segera menyenderkan tubuhku pada sisi tembok, mencegah diriku terlihat.

"sepertinya ada tamu tak diundang, yuuma." kata gumiya.

"karena telah mendengar banyak, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami, Miku" lanjutnya. aku menunduk dalam sembari melangkahkan kakiku.

"jadi kau mau apa? menggagalkan rencana pembunuhan kaito?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengintimidasi.

"papa, bukan kaito... aku tidak punya urusan tidak peduli" jawabku datar.

"setelah kaito, kau akan 'membersihkan'-ku juga?" lanjutku dengan penekanan pada 'membersihkan'.gumiya tersenyum.

"sayang sekali kaito - sama tidak dapat melihat kepandaianmu." ujar yuuma masuk dalam percakapan.

"aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi wakilku. kemampuan menarik pelangganmu sangat menakjubkan. mungkin bisa kau gunakan untuk menambah rekan bisnis klan ini." lanjut yuuma.

Aku hanya diam menatapnya dalam. Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar, namun menggoda para hidung belang bukanlah pujian. Aku mengangkat sebelah rok mini yang kukenakan, bukan maksudku menggoda, tapi hanya menunjukkan simbol yang membekas akibat besi panas yang mereka lakukan padaku, simbol budak pemuas nafsu.

Gumiya menatap pada simbol itu, dan seakan baru teringat sesuatu lalu berkata, "itu yang mengganggumu?"

"kau tidak perlu melayani siapapun lagi-"

Gumiya memainkan jarinya pada bibirnya.

"-kecuali kau hendak 'melakukannya', Miku" lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda pada kata 'melakukannya'.

* * *

 **4 agustus 07:02 PM**

Aku menutup pintu apartemen yang disediakan yuuma sebagai fasilitas akan jabatanku, wakil. Meskipun aku menjadi wakilnya, tetap saja tugasku tak lebih dari seorang budak pemuas nafsu yang menggoda klien dengan fasilitas yang tidak mengecewakan.

.

Hari baru disekolah tidaklah terlalu mengganggu, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti bajuku menjadi stelan blazer. hari ini ada klien yang harus kutemui bersama yuuma, lebih tepatnya klien yang harus kurayu.

"dia anak yang tampan, dan juga menarik" gumamku membayangkan sosok yang kutemui pada hari pertama di sekolah baruku.

"sayang aku tidak cukup pantas menyandang predikat pendampingmu, kagamine len" aku menghela nafas menyesali hidup yang kujalani. Tak mau berlama - lama dalam rasa galau, aku menggerakan kakiku keluar, menunggu yuuma untuk menjemputku.

* * *

 **SMA VOCA,11 Agustus, 03:00 PM**

"Miku, apa kamu ada acara nanti?" len menepuk pundaku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eh? sudah masuk jam olahraga, ya?"

"maaf, aku akan segera mengganti bajuku,kok" ucapku gelagapan yang sudah melihat len dengan seragam olahraganya. aku memperhatikan sekeliling kelas, hanya tersisa kami berdua.

"Miku,kau tidak mendengar pengumuman tadi, ya?" len menghentikan kegiatanku mengacak - acak tasku, mencari seragam olahraga. Aku mengabaikan apa yang len katakan.

"omaygad, aku lupa bawa seragam..." aku tidak mendengarkan len, pikiranku terlalu asik diajak berpanik ria.

"Miku... siswa dipulangkan lebih awal, ada rapat mendadak dengan komite." sahut len.

Aku masih tidak mendengarkan len, sibuk mengacak - acak rambutku yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sebuah tangan mengusap rambutku lembut. Aku terkejut, membuatku memalingkan wajahku ke pemilik tangan.

"apa kamu mendengarkan apa yang barusan aku katakan?" tanya len dengan senyum tipis. Mata azurenya berkedip, namun cahaya yang dipancarkan tak pernah redup sekejap pun.

"i-iya, aku dengar"

"tapi untuk berjaga - jaga, bisa kamu ulang lagi, LEN?" lanjutku.

len menghela nafas panjanh dan mulai menjelaskan, diakhiri dengan ajakan untuk menemaninya membeli kaset video game baru sekaligus pergi ke arcade untuk sekedar bersenang. Entah sihir apa yang diberikan len, aku tak dapat menolak ajakannya.

setibanya di arcade, tanpa sadari mataku berbinar - binar bahagia.

"kamu itu lucu, deh." ujar len menyeretku keluar dari pikiranku sendiri.

"kayak baru pertama kali ke arcade" lanjutnya.

"mungkin ini pertama kalinya" jawabku jujur.

"hah?! bohong ,kan?" len terperanjat. Aku yang melihat len terkejut juga ikut terkejut. Orang - orang di sekitar kami yang melihat kami terkejut pun ikut terkejut. Kami berbagi kejutan.

Len menarik tanganku, yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa yang ia lakukan telah sukses membuat wajahku merah merona. Len mengajakku untuk mencicipi serunya setiap wahana permainan yang ada harus kuakui, aku menikmati setiap detiknya.

"aku minta maaf ya, Len" ucapku dengan senyum tipis pada Len yang tengah duduk melepas lelah.

"untuk apa?" tanya Len, matanya menyudut ke atas, menandakan ia sedang berpikir.

"bukannya kamu seharusnya membeli kaset video game baru?"

"oh, a... itu...sebenarnya..." Len terbata - bata. Menunggu lama, aku menepuk pundak Len pelan.

"sebenarnya hanya alasan untuk mengajakmu kencan" Len spontan teriak lalu menutup mulutnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

lelaki yang jujur...

"Baiklah, Len. Aku harus pergi." kataku pamit pada Len sembari merapihkan seragamku. Ya, kami langsung ke sini dari sekolah tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu. Selain menghemat waktu dan tenaga, aku juga tidak ingin Len mengetahui tempatku bernaung. Len pasti akan sangat terkejut dan membenciku jika tahu sosok aku yang sebenarnya.

 _Apa aku membohongi Len?_

 _Apa aku menipu perasaanku?_

 _Aku dibutakan... cinta?_

Usai berbasa - basi aku segera keluar meninggalkan gedung arcade. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika jalanku terhalang dua badan pria besar. Hal tersebut membuatkan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya terjatuh.

"Aaw..." aku meringis menahan sakit di tangan dan tulang ekorku.

"Tidak ada uang dari menggoda anak sma, Miku" suara dari balik 2 pria besar yang menghalangiku.

"Yuuma, ada apa?" sahutku datar.

"Kau ditunggu Kaito - sama, di rumah sakit."

"Jadi, 'pembersihan'-nya akan segera dimulai, ya..." aku tertawa kecil, tertawa yang dipaksakan.

Perjalanan terasa singkat didalam van yang biasa menjemputku, yang kini mengantarku ke rumah sakit, tempat dimana calon penerus klan akan lahir.

Aku melihat papa, maksudku Kaito yang tengah menunggu di depan ruang persalinan. Beberapa waktu berselang, suara tangis bayi terdengar. Kaito masuk dengan wajah bahagia, sangat bahagia. Wajah yang tidak pernah Kaito tunjukkan padaku. Entah kenapa, selama ini rasa benciku sudah melebihi rasa cintaku pada sosok yang pertama kupanggil 'papa'. Tapi hari ini, aku merasakan sakit. Sesak, sedih, kesal, aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan.

Jika dirimu melihat seseorang yang dirimu pernah cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain, namun orang lain itu malah akan menusuknya dari belakang, apa yang akan dirimu lakukan?

Aku mengintip ke dalam ruang persalinan, lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempatku tadi berdiri. Yuuma berdiri tepat di persimpangan antara koridor menuju rumah sakit dan koridor menuju pintu keluar. Yuuma berdiri dalam diam dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Minggirlah!" bentakku pada Yuuma dengan nada kasar. Aku menyapu air mataku.

"bukankah seharusnya kau melakukan pembersihan, Miku?" nada mengintimidasi Yuuma. Aku bergeming.

Yuuma mendekat dan berbisik,"semua terserah padamu,Miku. kau mungkin dapat membantah perintah Gumiya-sama dan lari..."

"Tapi kau akan tertangkap dengan mudah." lanjutnya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, berusaha tetap tegar, " Aku menyerahkan tugas ini padamu, Yuuma"

Yuuma tertawa kecil," Miku,itu hal yang mudah. Namun Gumiya-sama memiliki alasan lain untuk melimpahkan tugas pembersihan ini padamu"

Aku tahu itu, bodoh...

Alasan Gumiya memerintahkan pembunuhan Kaito untuk menguji kesetiaanku padanya. meskipun di sisi lain ada kemungkinan Gumiya hanya sekedar ingin melihat hiburan nyata dimatanya, atau mungkin…

Gumiya takut pada kudeta...

Aku begitu membenci kaito, sangat membencinya. Tapi setiap berada di hadapannya, aku begitu lemah. Menarik pelatuk pistol yang mengarah padanya terasa sangat sulit. Tanganku tak mampu menggemgam dengan benar pisau yang seharusnya kutancapkan padanya. Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukannya?

"Terserah padamu!" aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, meskipun air mata telah membendung di pelupuk. aku meninggalkan Yuuma.

Setelah itu tentu kalian tahu apa kelanjutannya, aku membentak Kaito, bertemu Len dan menginap di rumah kagamine.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. II

**Bebas berkomentar dan mengkritik.  
Waspada perpindahan POV dan perubahan alur tanpa warning.**

* * *

 **Waktu kini, kamar Kagane Rinto, rekan bisnis klan Shion.**

Rinto sudah memposisikan tubuhku di atas kasur, tangan dan kaki terikat pada keempat sudut kasur. Mengekpos setiap lekuk tubuhku yang tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun.

"Di kontrak tertulis, jika bisnis ini berjalan lancar, akan ada hadiah spesial dari klan Shion. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirimulah hadiahnya" Rinto tertawa kecil. Aku hanya berdecik kesal namun ada perasaan sedih mendalam di hatiku. Sosok Len yang terkujur dengan darah dan bagaimana indra perabaku mengingat setiap rasa dari tubuh Len yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Aku benci melihat gadis cantik sepertimu jatuh pada perasaan yang terlalu dalam." ucap Rinto, menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku mendengarmu terus memanggil nama itu dalam tidurmu" Rinto melepaskan setiap rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kakiku. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Jika kamu benar - benar menyukainya, temuilah dia. Jangan samakan aku dengan pria bajingan di luar sana." ucap Rinto dengan decak kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin, kalian membunuhnya..."

"Miku, apa kamu yakin mengecek denyut nadinya?" bantah Rinto. Aku terdiam. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana memeriksa denyut nadi seseorang.

"Penjemputanmu atas perintah langsung dariku, bukan klan Shion. Klan Kagane tidak pernah membunuh. Itulah etika dari leluhur klan ini." jelas Rinto.

"Serum khusus pada peluru klan Kagane hanya memperlambat detak jantung, memberi kesan orang tersebut meninggal. Itulah cara kami membersihkan pengganggu." Rinto memberikan sebuah peluru padaku. Bentuk tak lazim dari peluru bius yang biasa kutemui. Jarum suntik kecil dengan tabung berisi cairan merah dan putih.

Jadi begitu cara kerjanya, cairan putih masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah, dan tabung berisi cairan merah meledak begitu menghantam tubuh, memberi kesan darah.

"Jadi ini hanya membiusnya?" tanyaku.

"Tepatnya melumpuhkannya dalam koma" timpal Rinto. Aku terperanjat.

"Tidak akan mati, namun dengan begitu apa yang ia alami sebelum koma hanya akan terlihat seperti mimpi." lanjut Rinto menenangkanku.

"Tapi kenapa bukan klan Shion yang menjemputku untuk memenuhi 'pesanan'-mu?" tanyaku memberi penekanan pada 'pesanan'. Tentu seharusnya klan Shion-lah yang mengatur setiap tamu yang harus kulayani.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau klan Shion, kan?" Rinto berbalik bertanya padaku. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Ahaha, aku lupa budak pemuas nafsu tidak akan diijinkan menghadiri pemakaman pemimpin klan Shion ,bukan?" nada sarkasme dari Rinto.

"Jadi, Kaito sudah mati?" gumamku pelan. Aku beranjak berdiri. Membuka lemari pakaian yang berdiri kokoh di salah satu sisi ruangan. Mengambil baju yang sekiranya dapat kupakai. Sebuah dress hitam panjang lengkap dengan high heels 5 cm. Aku menatap heran pada Rinto yang menyimpan baju ini di lemarinya. Bukannya ini kamar pribadinya?

"Itu milik mendiang anak perempuanku." sahut Rinto yang paham akan tatapanku.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu yang mungkin tak dapat kubalas" ucapku datar.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, ini alamatnya. Katakan pada mereka, aku sudah mendapatkan hadiahku" Rinto memberikan alamat Lengkap pada secarik kertas.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu dengan lebar. Penjaga di pintu terlihat terkejut. Yuuma yang berada di depan pintu ikut menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Sepertinya ia mengawasi pintu sejak awal ia keluar dari kamar Rinto. Aku menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menusuknya lalu pergi menuruni tangga, menuju pintu keluar. Kamar Rinto berada di lantai dua.

"Aku akan menjenguk seseorang, Yuuma." aku melirik Yuuma yang masih mengikuti punggungku dengan wajah heran.

"Aku akan menggunakan van hitam, kau cari kendaraan lain saja. Bukankah kau harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada pemimpin kita?" lanjutku seakan memerintah orang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi dariku. Wajah Yuuma berkeringat.

"B-bagaimana k-kau bisa tahu?" pertama kalinya aku melihat Yuuma bertingkah seperti ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku , berbalik dan berkata dengan nada manis namun menusuk, "Bukankah kau yang dulu mengatakan jika merayu pria adalah keahlianku?"

Yuuma bergeming di tempat.

* * *

 **Rumah Sakit,**

 _Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka. Setelah memastikan angka yang menyala adalah lantai yang kutuju, aku melangkahkan kakiku. Sebuket buah berada di tangan kiriku, bersentuhan dengan outfit yang kukenakan, kaos garis - garis putih biru dibalut sweater dengan warna biru yang lebih muda, rok hitam 5cm dari lutut, dengan sentuhan akhir sepatu kets hitam kesayanganku. Aku sudah berganti pakaian sebelum kesini, tentu setelah membersihkan diriku.

 _Tok...tok..._

Aku mengetuk pintu pelan sebelum membukanya, "permisi..."

Seorang pemuda sebayaku tengah terbaring pulas dalam koma dalam sebuah kamar VIP. Selang masuk dan keluar pada masker transparan yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya hanya diam, tidak bersuara. Membuat kamar yang cukup luas untuk dirinya yang hanya tidur begitu sunyi. Hanya detak jantung pemuda itu yang berbicara monotone dan berulang melewati reseptor yang di tempel pada dada pemuda itu, dan diteruskan pada sebuah layar yang seakan mengukur keras dan intesistas detak jantung pemuda itu, Len.

Di samping Len ada seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya, bagai cerminan pemuda itu namun berbeda gender. Gadis itu terlelap di sampingnya dalam posisi duduk, sementara tangannya menggegam tangan Len dalam lelapnya. Pasti gadis itu tidak ingin terpisah dari sosok saudara kembar lelakinya.

 _Aku yang menyebabkannya menjadi begini..._

 _Aku yang melukai Len..._

 _Aku yang melukai Rin..._

Entah mereka beruntung atau tidak bertemu anak buah Rinto, tapi aku yakin keadaan mereka bisa lebih buruk jika tetap berada di sekitarku.

Setelah cukup meyakinkan hatiku dan memastikan Rin terlelap, aku melangkah perlahan, melepas sepatuku. Mereka tidak boleh tahu jika aku kesini. Aku meletakan buah di atas meja kecil, di samping tempat Len berbaring. Aku membungkukkan badanku dalam, meminta maaf dalam hati, lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Miku?" suara manis yang terbangun dari tidurnya menghentikan langkahku yang hampir menggapai pintu.

"Miku, itukah kamu?" suara itu lagi. Aku memejamkan mata, berharap ini hanya ilusi, ilusi akan rasa bersalahku yang mendalam.

"R-Rin..." tubuhku bergetar.

"Aku tahu kamu tahu sesuatu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Len. Bukankah kamu bersamanya malam itu?" Rin mengiterogasi. Aku bergeming.

Meski aku tidak menghadapnya, aku dapat merasakan hawa tubuhnya mendekat. Benar, Rin meraih tanganku seakan menahanku untuk melarikan diri.

"Miku..." panggil Rin pelan seakan memastikan seluruh kesadaranku berada dalam tubuhku.

"A-aku akan mengganti se-seluruh biayanya." suaraku terbata - bata, memutar tubuhku perlahan.

"Bukan itu pertanyaanku. Dan kenapa kamu yang harus bertanggung jawab?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan polisi yang menangkap pria berambut pink itu." lanjut Rin. Pria berambut pink yang dimaksud Rin pasti sosok Yuuma.

* * *

Sudah lama sekali Len-nii tertelap. Aku mulai merasakan kehilangan sosoknya yang terkadang menyebalkan. Padahal tiap saat aku selalu berbisik padanya,

'Jika Len-nii bangun, aku akan mentraktirnya semua makanan olahan pisang sebanyak yang Len-nii mau meskipun harus menghabiskan jatah uang bulananku'

Namun tampaknya Len-nii tidak mendengarku. Hal ini terkadang membuatku ingin meneriakkannya, bukan membisikkannya.

Aku melemparkan ponselku sembarang ke dalam tas yang kuletakkan terbuka di antara kedua kakiku. Penantianku atas respon sms dari Luka-sensei yang mengizinkanku untuk izin sekolah karena harus menjaga Len-nii terbayar sudah. Aku melepaskan tenaga yang menahan punggungku tetap tegap, membiarkan kepalaku terhempas ke kasur Len yang tepat berada di depanku. Hanya beberapa menit aku sudah dapat menemukan titik dimana aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku dan terbuai ke alam mimpi, meskipun secara teknis aku masih terduduk. Posisi tidur seperti ini sudah sering kulakukan saat berada pada jam pelajaran yang membosankan.

Aku membuka mataku yang masih terasa berat saat indra penciumanku menangkap aroma parfum. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui sudah berapa lama aku terlelap, namun tubuhku berkata lain. Tanganku terlalu berat untuk kugerakkan untuk meraih handphone-ku yang berada di tas.

'Sudah waktunya memeriksa Len, ya?' pikirku mengira harum parfum tadi berasal dari suster yang akan memeriksa Len.

Aku melihat sekeliling, namun tidak ada sosok berseragam putih hanya sesosok punggung seorang gadis yang hanya lebih tinggi beberapa cm dariku. Gadis berambut biru tosca yang diikat twintail. Aku mengucek mataku, barangkali hanya segumpal debu yang terperangkap pada penghilatanku.

"Miku?" aku memanggil namanya, setelah memastikan sosok itu bukanlah segumpal debu. Gadis yang kupanggil namanya tidak menengok, apa aku salah orang?

"Miku, itukah kamu?" panggilku sekali lagi. Mungkin saja gadis yang kemungkinan adalah Miku tidak mendengarku tadi. Namun gadis itu hanya bergeming, tidak merespon. Aku memperhatikan gadis yang memungguniku ini dengan seksama. Tubuhnya bergetar, apa ia sakit?

"R-Rin..." sebuah kata keluar dari mulut gadis ini dengan nada yang berantakan, pasti karena tubuhnya bergetar. Kata yang diucapkannya adalah nama panggilanku. Benar, gadis ini pasti Miku.

Aku berjalan mendekati Miku. Setelah apa yang ia alami bersama Len malam itu, pasti menyisakan trauma mendalam.

* * *

 **Flashback | Rin's memory**

 **Rumah kediaman Kagamine, 12 Agustus 10:23 PM**

"Hwah!" gelagapku terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Dengan sigap, aku memposisikan tubuhku untuk duduk, dan menyingkirkan selimutku yang tebal. Mataku langsung tertuju pada celanaku.

"Hueeee, Len-nii pasti akan tertawa lagi..." isakku pelan setelah mendapati celanaku yang sudah basah karena air seniku sendiri. Ketakutan saat mimpi burukku tentang kepunahan pohon jeruk pasti menyebabkan aku terlalu histeris dan berakhir dengan aku mengompol lagi. Itulah alasan lain mengapa Len-nii memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar yang berbeda denganku, disamping usia kami yang semakin bertambah.

"Tenang, Rin. Kau harus tenang." ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, apalagi Len-nii. tapi kan Miku sedang menginap disini!

Kepalaku segera berotasi memposisikan wajahku mengarah pada kasur yang berada hanya sekitar 2 meter dari kasurku.

"Miku, kemana?"

Tidak mau menyia - nyiakan kesempatan, aku segera menarik springbed dan segera menggantinya. Menutupi basahan yang hampir membentuk lingkaran sempurna.

"Hm! Ketika Miku dan Len-nii tidak ada di rumah saat itulah kesempatanku untukku menjemur kasurnya. Untuk sementara, aku hanya akan menutupinya saja" kataku mengacungkan jempol pada diriku sendiri.

Aku membuka pintu kamar sedikit, selebar kepalaku agar aku bisa mengintip keadaan. Aku melihat ke arah kiri, jalan menuju ruang tamu setelah melewati kamar Len yang berada di samping kamarku. Sektor kiri terlihat aman. Aku melihat ke arah kanan, jalan menuju kamar mandi setelah melewati dapur. Setelah memastikan kedua sektor terlihat aman, aku segera keluar dari kamarku. Melangkahkan kakiku dengan berjinjit. Aku membawa baju ganti dalam gigitanku persis seperti binatang buas yang membawa mangsanya dikarenakan tanganku sudah penuh dengan springbed kotor. Dua masalahku saat ini hanya satu, Len-nii tidak boleh sampai bangun dari tidurnya dan harus tetap waspada dengan Miku. Miku bisa muncul dari mana saja.

"Ahh leganya..." aku keluar dari kamar mandi bagai tubuh yang terlahir kembali. Sangat melegakan rencanaku berjalan dengan sempurna. Langkah kakiku menjadi jauh lebih ringan dibanding tadi. Namun terbangun di malam hari membuatku menjadi lapar, tapi bukankah tadi aku sudah makan sangat banyak? bagaimana jika berat badanku bertambah?

Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa potong roti tawar yang sudah kulapisi selai jeruk, makanan yang seharusnya menjadi sarapan dan bekal sekolahku. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang sekaligus menjadi ruang keluarga. Setelah menyalakan tv dan mengatur volume serendah mungkin, aku segera mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman lalu mulai melahap rotiku.

 _Tap...tap..._

Suara langkah berhenti tepat di depanku. Terlihat dua orang yang terkejut dengan keberadaanku, namun tak dapat kusembunyikan jika aku juga terkejut.

"R-Rin, tidak biasanya kamu masih bangun?" tanyaLEN.

"Bukannya tadi kamu tidur, ya?" tanya Miku. Gawat! Aku tidak boleh memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya.

"Rambut kamu kok basah?" tanya Miku lagi. Tanganku secara reflek segera memegang rambutku yang memang masih basah. Ayo, Rin. Berpikir cepat!

"A-aku habis m-andi. T-tadi gerah! Iya! Tadi aku kegerahan!" jawabku gelapan.

"Oh..." respon Miku yang sepertinya percaya.

"Tapi Rin, bukannya di kamar ada ki-" ucap Len namun segera kupotong.

"Kalian kenapa masih terjaga?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kini terlihat Miku dan LEN yang jadi gelagapan. Mereka kenapa?

"A-ku mau beli beberapa kebutuhan pribadiku," ujar Miku setelah sekian detik saling bertatapan dengan Len.

"I-iya! Jadi aku akan menemaninya." timpal Len. Aku hanya mengganguk tanda paham. Tapi gelagat mereka terlihat mencurigakan. Apa mungkin tadi Miku di kamar Len? Dan Miku juga bilang ingin membeli kebutuhan pribadi, apa maksudnya? Jangan - jangan mereka...

Setelah memastikan mereka telah keluar, beberapa saat kemudian aku ikut menyusul mereka. Tidak! Tepatnya mengintai mereka. Aku belum siap membagi kasih sayang Len-nii. Meskipun Len-nii sangat menyukai Miku dan Miku sangat baik, tapi bukannya terlalu cepat untuk meninggalkanku?

* * *

 **Pintu barat taman kota, 13 Agustus, 00:05 AM**

Aku mengintip dari balik bangku taman. Terlihat Len-nii dan Miku sedang berdiri dan berbincang. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi bukannya Miku bilang ingin membeli kebutuhan pribadinya? Jangan - jangan kebutuhan pribadi Miku adalah...

"Huh! Dasar lelaki tidak modal!" ucapku mengutuk Len.

"Masa membiarkan Miku 'melakukan'-nya disini. Setidaknya jika tidak mampu menyewa love hotel, carilah tempat yang lebih tertutup." aku menggerutu entah pada siapa. Aku mengintip mereka lagi. Entah kenapa pikiranku sudah meluas kemana - mana, padahal Miku dan LEN-nii belum melakukan apa - apa. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas dan seandainya aku berkaca, pasti aku akan mendapati wajahku semerah kepiting berwarna merah yang direbus dalam cat merah.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di belakang mereka, maksudku di belakang Len-nii dan Miku. Dari mobil itu, turun beberapa pria berbadan besar dan di belakangnya terdapat seorang pria yang berbadan lebih kecil, berambut pink. Aku yakin pria itu pasti bos, dan pria berbadan besar adalah bodyguardnya. Aku tidak mengetahui apa urusan mereka dengan Miku dan Len-nii. Saat ini aku hanya bisa menyaksikan, termasuk menyaksikan saat pria berambut pink itu menyuruh Miku memakai dog collar.

 _Dor..._

Sebuah tembakan melesat menghantam tubuh Len.

 ***** Flashback end *****

* * *

Saat ini, taman rumah sakit.

"Setelah kau pergi bersama pria berambut pink itu, aku segera berlari menghampiri Len. Mencari bantuan, dan beruntunglah dokter mengatakan nyawanya dapat diselamatkan." aku menghentikan ceritaku sejenak, mengambil nafas.

"meski Len terbaring koma, tapi aku senang kalian selamat," aku mengangkat wajahku menatap langit,

" tapi aku heran polisi tidak percaya ceritaku walaupun aku menemukan serpihan yang kuyakini pecahan peluru."

Aku menghela nafas berat, "meskipun tanpa polisi yang membantu, aku akan tetap mencari pria berambut pink itu. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab."

"Rin..." panggil Miku yang menghentikan aktivitasku memeragakan gerakan bela diri.

"Setelah kau menemukan pria itu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Rin?"

"Tentu saja balas dendam!" aku menjawab dengan mantap

"Bagaimana jika bukan dia yang harus bertanggung jawab?"

"Tentu saja harus ada yang bertanggung jawab atas Len!"

"Kalau begitu, Rin. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab."

Aku menatap Miku dengan heran. Tadi ia bilang akan mengganti semua biayanya karena ia yang bertanggung jawab, sekarang ia kembali bilang begitu.

"Apa maksudmu, Miku?"

Miku menarik rok hitamnya sangat tinggi. Aku dapat melihat warna dari celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan, Miku!" ucapku setengah histeris sembari melihat sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

"Tidak apa - apa. aku sudah terbiasa terbuka di hadapan banyak mata, sekarang lihatlah." sahut Miku enteng. Apa maksudnya? Aku masih normal, Miku juga masih normal, kan?

Aku membulatkan mataku, melihat simbol yang berada di paha Miku.

"Inilah aku, Rin. Bagian dari klan Shion."

"Maksudmu... Yakuza?" aku bergidik merinding. Miku hanya menggangguk. Anggukkan Miku menjelaskan kenapa polisi tidak mau melanjutkan penyelidikan. Anggukkan Miku juga menjelaskan siapa pria berambut pink, siapa yang ditemui Len pada malam itu.

"Sekarang apa kamu mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanya Miku dengan senyum tipis. Apa maksudnya senyum itu?

Miku tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tenang saja. Setelah kejadian ini, kita tidak ada urusan lagi."

Miku beranjak meninggalkan aku yang masih bergeming di tempat. Kemana semua kekuatan dan percaya diriku untuk membalaskan dendam Len-nii. Aku hanya dapat melihat sosok yang melukai Len secara fisik maupun batin menjauh tanpa dapat membalaskan apapun padanya. Jika Len-nii disini, apa yang akan Len-nii mau kulakukan?

Sekian lama bergeming pada satu tempat, akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali ke kamar Len. posisi tidur Len sedikit pun tidak berubah. Aku berjalan menuju kursi disamping Len. Kursi dimana aku sering tertidur. Aku mengusap kening Len lembut sembari membisikkan mantra yang kuharap dapat menbangunkan Len.

"Len-nii..., jika Len-nii bangun, Rin jadi akan membelikan semua makanan olahan pisang yang Len-nii mau. Jadi, bangun, Len-nii." aku merasakan air mataku mengalir.

"Aku tahu dia akan bangun suatu saat. Tapi bukan untuk pisang" sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Aku berbalik mencari suara itu.

'Hhmmmp!'

* * *

"Maksudmu Yakuza?" Rin terperanjat mendengar ucapanku. Aku menjawab pertanyaan Rin dengan anggukan pelan. Rin mundur beberapa langkah. Ekspresinya menunjukkan jika ia sedang berpikir keras. Tentu Rin terkejut mengetahui identitas asliku. Setidaknya aku harus menjelaskan kronologinya.

"Sekarang apa kamu mau mendengar ceritaku?" aku tersenyum. Senyum yang kupaksakan untuk sealami mungkin. Rin terdiam, tak menjawab. Aku tahu akan begini.

Aku tertawa kecil. Bukan karena senang atau puas, apa yang kupikirkan? Menjadi penyebab penderitaan orang lain dan berkata maaf saja cukup? Tidak heran diriku hanya seorang sampah masyarakat. Bahkan aku merasa gelar sampah masyarakat terlalu tinggi untukku.

Aku menatap Rin dan berpamit pada Rin, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tenang saja. Setelah kejadian ini, kita tidak ada urusan lagi." aku beranjak meninggalkan Rin. Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menjauh dari kehidupan mereka. Seandainya suatu saat Rin datang untuk membalaskan dendamnya, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambut dan menerimanya. Katakan saja aku seorang masochist yang siap menerima siksaan ataupun kematian, karena itu tidak akan merubah siapa diriku.

* * *

Merasakan tinggal di istana kediaman klan Shion yang luas tidaklah sehangat tinggal di rumah kediaman Kagamine. Tapi sayang, tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menetap di keduanya. Aku merebahkan kasur yang sudah sangat lama tidak kutempati. Sebuah rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan pertamaku dengan Gumi.

Merasa cukup beristirahat sejenak, aku memutuskan melihat - lihat rumah yang sudah tak kutempati sejak aku dibawa ke lingkungan klan Shion. Aku membuka kamar Kaito. Pada pintunya masih tergantung jelas tulisan karya tanganku saat itu, sebuah penanda bertuliskan 'kamar papa & mama'. Aku tersenyum, sebuah senyuman sinis. Aku mengambil sebuah spidol, mencoret kata 'papa'.

Aku menatap laci meja tempat spidol yang kugenggam berasal. Aku membukanya, kosong. Astaga, betapa bodohnya aku yang mengharapkan sebuah kejutan dari sebuah kamar berdebu. Aku menurunkan pandanganku, terdapat sebuah laci lagi. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi rasa penasaranku yang tinggi membuatku ingin sekedar mengetahui barangkali ada barang tertinggal. Binggo! Aku menemukan sebuah kotak.

"Digembok..." gerutuku sembari menarik - narik gembok kecil yang bertengger di kotak yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak berat.

Brak!

Aku memukul keras gembok tersebut dengan sebuah palu. Pukulanku ternyata cukup kuat untuk membuka paksa gembok tersebut. Aku segera meletakkan palu dan membuka kotak tersebut dalam pangkuanku.

Kertas...kertas...kertas...kertas...

Aku menyingkirkan lembar tiap lembar yang tercecer di dalam koper. Semua kertas itu hanyalah kertas hutang. Tapi kurasa kertas itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Karena setelah Kaito menjadi pemimpin klan Shion, ia pasti akan membayar seluruh hutangnya.

Buku...?

Aku menatap buku tersebut. Sebuah buku yang cukup tebal di banding buku tulis yang biasa anak sekolah pakai. Pada sampulnya terlukis sepasang burung merpati yang sama – sama mengigit sebuah ranting dan kertasnya terlihat sudah menguning menandakan buku itu sudah ada sejak lama, mungkin lebih tua dariku. Aku membuka halaman acak, langsung ke tengah.

 _28 Agustus 16 tahun yang lalu_

 _Malaikat kecilku menjadi lebih aktif seakan tidak sabar untuk melihat dunia luar. Aku pun begitu. Meskipun terkadang tendangannya membuatku kesakitan dan sesak, tapi bagiku itu adalah cara malaikat kecilku menyampaikan kebahagiaannya._

Aku memalingkan wajahku sejenak, menahan air mata yang entah sejak kapan meronta turun dari pelupuk mataku.

Ini tulisan tangan mama?

 _30 Agustus 16tahun yang lalu_

 _Malaikat kecilku semakin aktif. Kaitoku juga seakan menjadi terbawa suasana. Kaito sangat bersemangat mencari nama untuk malaikat kecil ini. Melihat malaikat kecil dan suamiku tercinta antusias, ini memberikanku motivasi semangat hidup. Malaikat kecil,_

Setetes air mataku membasahi halaman yang sedang kubaca. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika mama pernah menulis ini. Meskipun ada rasa sakit mengingat sifat papa, maksudku Kaito yang membuangku. Aku membalik halaman. Tidak ada tanggal 31 agustus, tanggal kelahiranku.

 _1 september 16 tahun yang lalu_

 _Kemarin hari yang besar. Aku tidak kuasa menahan tangis bahagia mendengar tangisan pertamanya. Malaikat kecilku terlahir dengan sehat. Aku juga melihat Kaito menangis bahagia begitu menimang malaikat kecilku. Kami memutuskan menamainya... Miku_

Aku menutup buku itu. Setiap kata yang kubaca membawa kembali banyak kenangan. Meskipun tidak semua kenangan itu manis, tapi mengingat mama...

"Mama...andai mama disini..." lirihku dalam tangis. Aku menangis dalam kesendirian. Merengkuh tidak berdaya.

* * *

Drrt… Drrt…

Getaran ponselku membangunkanku. Aku menatap layar ponselku, sebuah panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Siapa?

"Halo?"

" _Bagaimana kabarmu, Miku-Chan?"_

Suara ini…

"Apa Maumu, Yuuma? Aku sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan Klan Shion ataupun denganmu!"

" _Bukan dirimu ataupun diriku yang berhak memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Klan Shion."_

"Hentikan omong kosong ini Yuuma. Setelah kematian Kaito, kau-"

" _Ada yang hal yang belum kamu ketahui. Sebaiknya kamu dengarkan ini."_

" _Henti..kan…"_ Suara lembut yang pernah kudengar kini terdengar lemah. Aku merasakan pupilku menyempit.

"APA LAGI YANG MAU KALIAN INGINKAN! LEPASKAN RIN!"

"Kamu akan segera menerima alamatnya, datanglah. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan aturan main perjanjian Klan Shion, Kan?" Suara di seberang berhenti bersamaan dengan terputusnya jaringan panggilan.

"HEY! TUNGGU!" Teriakku yang belum mengizinkan orang di seberang sana menutup teleponnya. Namun tentu saja hal itu sia – sia.

Selang beberapa detik sebuah pesan masuk berisi alamat. Aku segera mengemasi beberapa barangku yang tergeletak, termasuk buku catatan tangan mama ke dalam tas kecilku.

* * *

 **Sebuah distrik terbengkalai di pinggir kota.**

Dihadapanku sebuah pabrik tua yang sudah tidak beroperasi. Bukan bermaksud merendahkan, namun untuk sebuah bangunan, pabrik ini layak menyandang gelar reruntuhan. Retak bahkan lubang menghiasi setiap sisi pabrik ini. Aku yakin tidak perlu sebuah badai untuk merubuhkan pabrik ini. Pada jalan setapak yang ku telurusuri di hiasi oleh puing – puing. Hal ini tentu meninggalkan goresan – goresan pada kakiku. Mungkin aku memang pantas menerimanya karena telah menghina pabrik tua ini. Yah, setidaknya berikan fasilitas penerangan yang cukup untuk menutupi kutukan yang diterima pabrik ini.

Bukankah uang sudah tidak ada artinya bagi orang yang memiliki jabatan di klan Yakuza?

Kenapa Yuuma meilih tempat terkutuk seperti ini, sih?

Selagi aku menapaki setiap langkah dengan kicauan kesebalan, sebuah cahaya berkedip menyorotku. Aku segera menuju ke sumber cahaya tersebut.

Jalan yang kutapaki berubah menjadi lebih baik setelah aku memasuki pabrik tersebut. Silau, lagi – lagi sebuah sorot cahaya berkedip ke wajahku. Aku segera menuju cahaya tersebut, basement.

Aku cukup terkejut menyadari pemandangan di luar pabrik dan di dalam pabrik sangat berbeda dengan basement pabrik ini. Lantai marmer, perabotan ekslusif, semua tertutupi dibalik pabrik tua ini.

"Menggunakan pabrik tua untuk menutupi tempat persembunyianmu?" ucapku pada seorang pria yang tengah duduk dengan sebotol sampanye di tangannya.

"Maksudmu rumahku? Cukup pintar bukan?"

"Sama seperti kau bersembunyi dibalik naungan klan yakuza. Betulkan , Yuuma?" aku melempar sebuah picisan padanya.

"Aku tidak meyangka otakmu mampu berpikir sejauh itu, Miku." ucapnya dengan nada kesal, namun Yuuma mencoba tetap bersikap tenang.

"Apa maumu , Yuuma?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya tidak peduli

"Aku tidak suka membuang waktuku. Jika tidak ada, dimana kau tidak menyembunyikan Rin?"

"kau hanya mencemaskan gadis imut berbau jeruk itu?"

"kau menculik Len juga, Pedopil?"

"Tch, kau jangan salah menilai tentang diriku." Yuuma segera menepis perkataanku. Entah statement mana yang dia tepis.

"Sudahlah, apa kematian Kaito tidak cukup untuk Gumi? aku sudah tidak ada dalam silsilah keluarga Shion, dan aku tidak memiliki alasan bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk merebut tahta klan Shion"

"Kematian Kaito?" Yuuma tersenyum. Yuuma menjentikan jarinya.

sebuah cahaya menerangi sebuah sudut yang tertutup gelap. Sesosok gadis dengan wajah polos berambut blonde pendek.

"Rin?!" aku histeris melihat Rin terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri namun tali – tali yang mengikat tubuhnya memaksanya untuk dalam posisi duduk.

Yuuma kembali menjentikan jarinya. Seharusnya aku memotong keempat ibu jarinya saat aku memiliki kesempatan.

Sebuah cahaya menerangi sudut lainnya yang tertutup gelap. Sesosok lelaki sepantaranku yang tidak kalah menyedihkannya dengan gadis tadi. Bahkan selang – selang masih menempel pada hidung dan tangan kanannya.

"Len?!" meskipun aku pernah melihat Len yang terasa nyata tewas terbunuh di depan mataku, namun tidak membuatku menjadi tenang melihat kondisi Len yang sekarang.

"Apa yang kamu mau, Yuuma? Cepat katakan." Lirihku setengah memohon.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Tidak ada." Jawabnya

"LALU KENAPA KAMU MELA-" kata-kataku terhenti setelah tangan Yuuma memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya yang tiba – tiba muncul dan menyekap mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak ada niatan menyakiti siapapun. Bahkan mereka bertiga yang terlelap di sana tidak memiliki luka" ucap Yuuma.

"Tiga?" aku terdiam menatap sekeliling, tidak ada apapun.

"Ah, maaf. Orang ketiga ini memang memiliki luka. Tapi itu luka yang sebanding untuk mencegah kematiannya" Lanjutnya mengoreksi ucapannya.

Aku masih mencoba memahami perkataan Yuuma. Anak buah Yuuma melepaskan cengkramannya setelah aku lebih tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"ingat kata – kataku di telepon tadi?" Yuuma menjentikan jarinya.

" _ **Ada yang hal yang belum kamu ketahui.-"**_

Mungkinkah…

Sorot cahaya melepas selimut gelap dari sosok berambut biru yang tengah terduduk dengan tenang. Beberapa garis luka dan memar terlihat membekas di tubuhnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang, aku merasakan kebencian menyadari masih ada keberadaannya di dunia ini. Namun entah kenapa bibirku tersenyum seakan melepaskan rasa lega dari beban.

"Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah terkubur bersama dosa – dosanya?" aku mencoba bersikap sewajarnya.

"berhentilah naïf, miku. Kau sendiri yang tidak merelakan kepergiannya, kan?"

Perkataannya seakan sebuh pisau yang melayang dan menggores sedikit pipiku.

"A-aku tidak paham maksudmu."

"Tch, aku benci orang yang saling membohongi perasaan mereka."

Yuuma melemparkan sebuah buku. Aku menangkap buku tersebut. Sebuah buku dengan sampul yang terlihat tidak asing bagiku.

Aku membuka tasku, mengambil buku yang serupa, buku dengan sampul sepasang burung merpati yang mengigit sebuah ranting yang sama. Ternyata memang ada dua buku. Jika satu buku ini ditulis oleh mama, maka buku yang satunya merupakan tulisan…

 _Date : 10_

 _Month : August_

 _Year : This year_

 _Beberapa jam sebelum prosesi kelahiran dan juga prosesi kematian._

 _Date : 8_

 _Month : August_

 _Year : This year_

 _Dokter mengatakan prediksi kelahirannya minggu ini, aku sudah tidak sabar menyelesaikan penderitaan Miku. Sungguh masa – masa yang menyenangkan jika mengingat kenangan kita, Miku._

Papa, sudah berniat membunuhku? Aku sudah tahu alasannya mengapa, tapi kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?

Aku ingin menutup buku ini dan segera menguburnya bersama pemiliknya, tapi rasa penasaranku mencegahku bertindak secepat itu.

 _Date : tidak terbaca_

 _Month : tidak terbaca_

 _Year : This year_

 _Entah apa ada ayah yang lebih buruk dibanding diriku. Mencoba mendapatkan kembali hati miku setelah menghancurkannya ? astaga, aku pasti sudah membunuh perasaanku sendiri._

 _Meski kamu tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki hidupmu, walau sedikit._

 _Setelah waktu yang tepat, akan aku dapatkan takhta klan ini. Aku akan melepaskanmu dari semua beban ini miku. Aku yakin kamu layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini._

 _Cepat atau lambat, akan kubalaskan lukamu karena Gumi oleh tanganku sendiri, Miku._

Aku menutup buku tersebut. Aku berpikir, mencari kemungkinan yang mungkin saja terjadi. Aku tidak dapat menelan isi buku tersebut begitu saja. Aku yakin pasti ada kemungkinan pihak yang ingin kembali mensabotase diriku melalui buku ini.

"Selain pemiliknya, Buku itu tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun selain diriku selama ini, Miku" ucap Yuuma seakan dapat membaca pikiranku. Namun aku tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aku sangat ingin menceritakan apa yang sudah kuamati selama ini, namun itu akan menjadi cerita yang panjang, Miku." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu mulailah bercerita"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung. Saya menyadari banyak kekurangan pada cerita ini, dan mungkin cerita ini memiliki akhir yang tidak diharapkan. Oleh karena itu setiap kritik maupun saran yang masuk sangat membantu.

Cerita ini sebenarnya sudah lama menjadi draft di laptop saya. Entah apa yang memotivasi, akhirnya saya mem-publish karya pertama saya. Untuk ide cerita sebenarnya sesuatu yang sangat umum terjadi, konflik dengan orang tua. namun, tentu saja untuk tujuan entertain, maka perlu ditambah bumbu.

Akhir kata saya ingin berterima kasih kepada para mata yang telah membaca karya saya ini.

-Kyu127-

* * *

.Tambahan.

Terima kasih Iritherl atas saran dan kritiknya. Semoga bisa saya aplikasikan. Dan saya juga minta maaf, sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu ingin membahas hubungan Len dan Miku pada cerita Whack ini. Membuat sesuatu yang romance bukanlah hal yang pernah terpikirkan, itu sulit. tapi mungkin akan saya coba :D


End file.
